


Connection Interrupted

by lavendericecoffee



Series: TFTBL AU [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Explicit Language, Flirting, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, TFTBL AU, in which Jack doesn't appear directly but still is the cause of messing shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: With his driving shift finished, Timothy checks up on Rhys and Vaughn's plans.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: TFTBL AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801879
Kudos: 33





	Connection Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for the [ TFTBL AU](https://spoks-illogical-art.tumblr.com/tagged/tftbl-au) and I finally made the series out of it, so if you want want to read some more of this AU go ahead :3c

When Timothy stepped out of the driver’s seat, he truly felt as if he couldn’t take much longer.

Once again, he took the shift right before the sunrise. Everyone kept on insisting that maybe the bots should have been taking the both late and early hours but well. Timothy was way too adamant. Besides, he really liked these shifts, particularly the early morning ones, when everyone else was still asleep. Rising sun on his skin, everything quiet, no one disturbing his thoughts or ask any uncomfortable questions. No small talk, no weird stares, no situations where he could slip up with the way he speaks. Just him and the road.

Yet, today he had felt much different. Heavier, sleepier for no apparent reason. He never really needed much time to sleep. Usually just a few hours were enough for him to function at least in part properly. All the days on the battlefield and years of working for Jack had made him feel ready and alert at any kind of situation. Breaking this habit seemed… A little off for him. Timothy himself was surprised how terribly he’s been handling it.

Then again, for past nights instead of catching sleep, he’s been sitting countless hours at the top of the van, talking with Rhys about nothing and everything at once. That might’ve been it.

Regardless of the cause, when Sasha had approached him to take his driving shift, Timothy gladly accepted it, flashing a small smile at her. He jumped off the seat and stretched out. Hours spent behind the wheel haven’t been exactly the most comfortable, as his body desperately demanded a nap. So he head down to the main space with a plan to crash down on the couch.

Closing his tired eyes for a second, several voices have come to his hearing.

“Hold it a little higher,” first was Rhys’ muffled tone.

“Is that alright?” this time, it was Vaughn.

“Hmm… Wait, lemme see…”

Maybe Timothy wouldn’t be able to go to sleep _that_ easily.

Right in the corner of their couch, he saw Rhys and Vaughn with Gortys sitting comfortably between them. They both seemed immersed in their work, whatever it was they were doing. On the table right in from of them, they set up all of the equipment of various tools and wires. Besides that, the main focus of theirs was on Rhys’ cybernetic arm and Vaughn’s hand watch. Also Gortys happily looking from one man to the other.

“Hi Timothy!” as soon as she saw him, Gortys perked up and waved.

“Hi Gortys,” in return, he also gave her a little wave.

“Oh, hi Timothy,” Vaughn greeted him, looking up from the wires.

“Morning Tim,” Rhys said, smiling softly.

“Hi guys,” Timothy answered, eyeing everyone and everything right before them.

There was no way he’d be able to sleep there now. Maybe he should just have taken the spot on the floor, at the corner of the van. Seemed like kinda-sorta a plan.

Before he could do so, Gortys approached him with a question, “Have you finished driving?”

“Sure have.”

“Then come to us! Rhys and Vaughn are working super hard on the communication link, they need support!”

Timothy hesitated for a moment. If he joined in, he could probably kiss that nap time goodbye. Yet, seeing what they were doing and that he probably wouldn’t catch any sleep with them talking, he was... Tempted might have been the wrong word. _Intrigued_ , more so. And the free place right next to Rhys certainly didn’t help his cause.

Yeah, the second option might have been calling him way more now. Who would’ve thought.

“The what now?” he asked, getting a little closer to where they were sitting.

“Not a “communication link” per se,” Rhys started explaining. “Well, we can’t really contact Yvette at this moment and it’s best if we keep it… Well, quiet from Hyperion, so me and Vaughn have been trying to at least access cameras around Helios. Maybe find something interesting, I dunno.”

“We’ve tried establishing it through Rhys’ arm but we still can’t find the right wavelength. We’re still working on it, though,” Vaughn added. Unlike Rhys, who faced Timothy, he continued searching for the right spot, not for once looking away from the project.

“And I am cheering on them!” Gortys chimed in, her robotic eyes turned up in a smile.

Rhys chuckled softly and broke their shared glance by looking at the robot, “We’ve tried connecting her to the arm and all but it just didn’t work.”

It was way too infective not to not smile back. Yet, realizing that this whole time he’s just been awkwardly standing by them, Timothy cleared his throat and started over.

“Can I help? In… Anything?”

“Sure, have a seat and we’ll find something for you,” Rhys moved a little, making even more space for Timothy, “Or, you know, as Gortys said, you can be our cheer.”

The spark in his eyes made Timothy even more so flustered. He didn’t know how to answer or if he should even answer at all. But they were inviting him as brightly, he just couldn’t say no. Especially to Rhys’ proposition. And Rhys’ smile. And Rhys’ soft words. Goddamn.

So he sat down right by Rhys’ side and looked carefully at what they were doing. A sudden thought has passed through his mind. Being painfully aware of the Handsome Jack AI in Rhys’ head, Timothy knew exactly that only he could see and interact with him. The AI could be anywhere and Tim would never notice. Was he just sitting down at the free space? Has Timothy just taken his sit, forcing him to go off in Rhys’ mind to a different place? Oh, all these scenarios have amused him just a little bit too much.

Holding off a laugh, he exhaled softly and looked at the two Hyperion men work on the link.

The wires have been connected right to Rhys’ arm, along with Vaughn’s watch. If Timothy were to guess, he’d say that combined signal might have worked better towards achieving the transmission. At the same time, the only technical knowledge he had, came from years of impersonating a programmer. Besides that, it’s all been black magic to him.

Yet seeing them both work was… Entrancing. Especially Rhys, so focused and collected, like no other time he’s seen him. Technology might have been something completely in his element. And seeing his ECHOeye work along, flashing with the pure blue, Timothy was ready to get lost in this way too easily.

“If you guys actually manage to do it, I might bring you my old watch to repair,” he broke the silence, reminiscing his biggest connection to technology.

“Well, what did it do?” Rhys asked, ready to stop the process just to listen to him.

“And what do watches do?” Timothy asked cheekily.

“Tons of things. Just take Vaughn’s watch. I could destroy you in the game of pong on it,” Rhys seemed to catch his tone and play along.

“…If I let you two do it,” Vaughn added drily.

“Right, right.”

“First of, no way you’d destroy the champion,” Timothy started to which he got the most doubtful stare Rhys could muster from himself. “Second, alright, it wasn’t “just a watch”. It spawned two digital copies of myself, well, Jack more so. Confused maaany people in vault hunter days. But it broke long time ago, so yeah, couldn’t find any use for it.”

Rhys laughed softly, “Sure, bring it to me.” He stopped for a moment and added with a muted tone, “You know, maybe your copies will be much nicer than…”

He then tilted his head in the vague direction next to them. Catching it immediately, Timothy couldn’t fight a grin. Oh, how he had wished to see AI Jack’s face in this moment.

At this point, Timothy could’ve sworn, he’d take any opportunity to just spend additional time with Rhys. He didn’t even like that watch, it made him recall way too many troublesome memories. But the idea of sitting beside Rhys and seeing him so excited to tinker on any hardware, made his heart flutter in a weirdest way.

Actually, they could’ve been doing anything and his heart would still beat in this way. Timothy could just see Rhys and he already felt things, he hasn’t felt in the longest time. Looking at his gorgeous face and spotting that bright smile on his features. How easy it would be just to follow Rhys, to see that smile at any possible moment and hear his excited babble.

And why the hell Tim kept on thinking of this.

Thankfully, his hazed thoughts have been interrupted by Gortys’ excited gasp, “It worked! Gosh, you are so talented!”

Just like that, on the screen that Rhys could display with his arm now a very familiar place could have been seen. It was still fairly small, there weren’t too many details. But even without, Timothy could have never mistook the lifeless corridors and fake plants for anything else. The screen now showed a perfect view from one of the cameras in Hub of Heroism, right back on Helios.

“Nice one, bro,” Vaughn smiled and held his hand in a fist bump.

“Couldn’t have done it without you, bro,” Rhys returned the gesture, carefully not to disconnect any wires between them nor disturb the transmission.

“Good job, you two,” Timothy joined along.

“Thanks,” Vaughn answered and held out his hand then to Timothy.

Eyeing it for a moment, Tim smiled widely and returned the fist bump. A small gesture but it made him happier than he could’ve expected. Maybe Vaughn started to warm up to him as well.

Not wanting to be left out, Rhys has exchanged his hand forward as well. To this, Timothy didn’t hesitate even for a second. Their eyes met in a moment, lingering to each other just a little bit too long. Rhys’ smug victory smile washed away into something much softer than he’d like to admit. But Tim broke off the stare a bit too rapidly, that overwhelming feeling embracing him once more.

He had no idea how many times this day he just thought “oh, goddammit” to himself.

Instead, he focused on the screen now visible at Rhys’ palm. In all honesty, Timothy had no idea how it was possible. But they truly have done it. Hacking right into Hyperion spaces (hopefully) without leaving a trace. Only thing left to do was just to sit back and observe whatever would ensue.

Every bit of the screen seemed to immediately take him back to Helios. He really hasn’t been there for over a year, has he? It almost made him happy how little the place have changed. The same yellow tinted architecture, the same dimmed lights, hell, even the faces seemed exactly the same as Timothy has last seen them. As much as he hated this place, just a single glance made him go back to the doppelganger days. And he definitely didn’t know how to feel with this.

Almost as a response, Vaughn sighed as he watched the camera image go, “Is it weird that I kinda miss it?”

“No no, I’m with you,” Rhys smiled nostalgically. “Don’t worry, soon we’re gonna take it take for ourselves.”

The camera rolled slowly. Blurry screen didn’t help them see many details but it still was their best bet to get any information. Timothy tried looking as well, not really sure what he should be looking for. Then his eyes spotted what his mind had probably been blacking out this whole time.

Before he could say anything, Gortys has taken her shot, “This place looks amazing! But what’s with all these posters in the background? The guy on them looks very similar to you, Timothy.”

All three of them looked at each other unknowingly. Tim himself didn’t know how to approach her, what to say even. Oh, she really didn’t want to hear all the details about how for years he’s acted part as a genocidal corporate boss.

“Well, Gortys, it’s-“ Vaughn started but soon enough Rhys cut through his talk.

“I don’t know, does he really? I think that Tim is way more good looking than these posters. And he has a much nicer smile than this guy.”

“Oh, you’re very right!” Gortys nodded, taking a good look at the Handsome Jack posters.

Timothy blinked several times, hoping that his cheeks didn’t look as red as he’d think. He sat dumbfounded. If he didn’t know how to approach Gortys before, he _definitely_ didn’t know what to do with this situation. But then Rhys stole another one of his glances and raised an eyebrow at him. It was something he did, feeling way too confident but hadn’t it just made him look more gorgeous. Timothy smiled back at him, mouthing a small “thank you”.

Rhys didn’t have to do this. Obviously, Vaughn was ready to explain the situation and Timothy himself could’ve thought of some probably very lousy excuse. But Rhys’ words worked so well against Gortys’ questions, he took the best chance. Not even mentioning what he’s said… Timothy’s head was buzzing with questions but for some reason, he could only focus on Rhys’ mismatched brown and blue eyes.

“Rhys, will there be posters of you as well when you’re gonna get back to Helios?” Gortys kept asking.

Once more, it was met with Rhys’ warm laugh, “Well, maybe? Heh, can you really imagine it. Wherever you go, you see my face. That’s almost like a dream come true.”

Then his face was lit up with another one of his bright smiles. Timothy’s eyes long time ago has stopped focusing on the screen and moved back to just looking at him. His dreamy distant stare and that wonderful smile. Every bit of Tim knew that this was how Rhys was supposed to look, how he was supposed to be seen. And somehow every bit of him wanted to make him feel this way on his own.

“I’d like to see that,” he finally answered with a distant tone.

“Really? I thought you were done with Hyperion, Helios and all.”

“Hey, not saying anything too certain here. I’d just like to see Helios less… “Handsome”,” Timothy laughed but corrected himself in an instant. “Wait, geez, not like that, I mean… You know what I meant.”

“I hope I know,” Rhys didn’t stop that smug smile of his. “So what, you’d get there just to see me?”

“Feel like I’d go many places to see you,” and Tim couldn’t break their eye contact even for a moment. Not now.

The sudden flare in Rhys’ eyes seemed that he wanted to say something more. Yet, it was all hurriedly put away with a static sound.

“Uh, guys? Not to interrupt but we lost the signal,” Vaughn said, the hint of annoyance behind his words.

“Oh crap, it probably skipped the wavelength again,” Rhys moved back to the wires, trying to fix up anything. “We need another source or a signal…”

Frantically looking up all the details, Rhys immersed himself back into the digital sources. Well, there was most likely only one thing to do and Timothy already knew he should say.

“Listen, sweet cheeks, how about I move that handsome ass to the roof and get you that signal. Will that make ya smile.”

No.

Nonono, definitely not this.

“What did you-“

Before Rhys could ask the question, Timothy’s loud snicker continued.

“I MEANT, oh cupcake, what if I get you that fine ass signal by moving to the top of the van. Then you can just fall to my arms and we’ll celebrate the victory as you want, baby.”

 _No_.

And not this as well.

The silence between all of them continued. Timothy looked back at all of their faces. Rhys’ confused stare with his cheeks getting much pinker. Vaughn’s furrowed brows. Damn, even Gortys looked puzzled.

“Maybe, I’ll-“ Timothy wanted to take another chance.

“Just take the wire and check if the signal is better at the roof,” Rhys handed him the tech. Tim could swore he felt that prompt for him to go away.

To this he just nodded and went away to avoid any more questions. Or his own words.

* * *

Timothy was out of breath. For no reason other than his own self.

As soon as he got back to the roof, he slammed his back right on the floor. Not being able to say or think anything coherent. Maybe that was much better than anything that went down back at there.

 _How the hell did you manage to fuck up so hard, anyway_ , Timothy kept thinking to himself.

Actually, he knew what it was way too well. Another day, another way the damned Jack’s DNA has affected how he acted. Still, it almost felt weird for him. When the Jack talk started, it was usually much more coherent and consistent. Maybe after that year on Pandora, Timothy really has been used to silence, forgetting how he actually talked.

Timothy looked back at what he’s done, step by step. Everything was going smoothly until Rhys’ comments. For some reason listening to his voice, he forgot himself, got away from any cohesion he usually forced himself to do.

And what for? For Rhys’ dumbfounded stare and ruined moment?

Well, it all felt like it was because of Rhys. But how could it not be. No matter what he’s done, when Rhys was around he felt himself slipping. For better or for worse. Since Rhys has made him feel much more comfortable, let him say thing much more freely. It unfortunately came with the worst price.

It’s just how it’s always been. Whenever Timothy felt much better with himself, Jack crawled back from hell just to remind him that it was never meant to be. Nowadays, especially with Rhys. And it felt even more painful to do it to _him._ Oh, Rhys really didn’t deserve the double experience of this douchebag tormenting him.

Right. All the efforts to make Rhys smile, make him feel better had to be taken aback.

What the hell was he even thinking. That Rhys would ever look back at him and want to have anything to do with him? Especially in the way how Tim has started to feel towards him? Rhys was a star, drawing everyone to him with everything he had. And Timothy felt like a faint shadow of someone the world would rather forget.

Maybe his Jack genes had a point, chiming in like that. After all, why would he ever think that he’d have a chance with Rhys.

A loud groan has escaped him, “Stupid goddamn surgery and stupid goddamn student loans.”

“Timothy? What happened?” suddenly, he’s heard Athena’s voice filled with unusual for her worry.

Oh, crap, as if he didn’t have enough troubles. Why couldn’t he had been left alone, just for a second. Moving himself upwards, Timothy spotted Athena and Fiona sitting next to each other, looking as puzzled as they could. Both almost demanding an explanation.

“Oh, you know, ha ha,” Tim started but realizing what he’d have to say, he shut himself down. Then hastily, his back fell down to the van. He exchanged his arms forward, almost in defeat, “ _Men_.”

Fiona gave Athena a very much so knowing look, “Yeah, we don’t exactly have these kinds of problems.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will die on the hill known as Fiona is a lesbian
> 
> ~~yes, I reuploaded it, sue me~~


End file.
